Hold On
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: another Jinter :love:
1. Default Chapter

His eyes were so strained. So exhausted, that his nightly blank stare at  
the ceiling now had a sort of soft fuzzy edge around it. "I should get  
some of those glow in the dark stars"  
  
On the other end of the phone was soft, deep breathing  
  
"Of course.You don't snore.Deb?"  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake" she muttered,"Sorry John"  
  
He was ashamed of the goosebumps her hoarse, smokey, still sleepy voice  
gave him."Go back to sleep.Talk to you tomorrow"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Carter was quiet.  
  
"I'm coming over" there was a rustling of blankets.  
  
"So I can watch you sleep?" Carter chuckled  
  
Jing Mei gave an embarrassed laugh. "You won't do anything stupid with me   
there" she hung up the phone.  
  
Carter held the phone in front of his face, looking at it with disbelief.  
Shaking his head, he set his jelly for legs down on the icy cold floor  
and made his way downstairs to wait for her.  
*****************************  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell.  
******************************  
Jing Mei sat in her car, outside the large iron gate. "He's got everything  
I ran away from" she muttered.  
  
"Hello?" the distorted voice called over the intercom.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hey Deb" Carter ran a quick hand through his hair.  
  
The gate creaked, and slowly slid open  
  
"Come on in"  
  
She shook her head."Alright" Jing Mei started the car, listening to the intercom  
click off. For the first time in a long time, she felt the butterflies.  
"What the hell am I doing?"  
  
  
Carter hugged his knees to his chest, wincing at the slight pain in his  
back.  
  
The night was opaque, an opaque black. He smiled and strecthed as he saw  
the two headlights coming towards the house.  
  
"I'm pushing for a sleeping pill addiction" she slipped an arm through  
Carter's waiting arm."It's been a long night.Seems I fell asleep on a needy  
friend"  
  
He cocked his head to the side,"And?"  
  
"He guilted me into coming over to his house. Seems his grandparents   
aren't home" Jing Mei winked,"I'm doubting his intentions"  
  
Carter followed her eyes. He looked down at his pajama pants."Oh man"  
  
Jing Mei laughed  
  
"It's cold out!"  
  
"Sure John.You're not happy to see me?"  
  
"Deb!" Carter called,"Deb!"  
  
Jing Mei laughed harder, disappearing into the Carter mansion.  
****************************  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself.  
You know that only time can tell  
****************************  
"Living room" he pointed into a dark room,"Guest sitting room"  
  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow,"My parents have three"  
  
"The tv slash entertainment slash sitting room" Carter laughed,"We   
won't be outdone by the Chens"  
  
"I had a pony" she replied  
  
"So, the Carter's are outdone by the Chens" Carter laughed. He choked  
when she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Just don't tell the Chens" Jing Mei pulled away from Carter,"And the end, here?"  
  
"The kitchen" Carter replied as she disappeared into the dark room,"Deb?"  
  
The neon light flickered on at the sound of his voice  
  
"The lay out is just like the old house." Jing Mei replied,"That would mean"  
she pointed up at the ceiling."That's your room"  
  
Carter's eyes got wide.  
  
"If I really wanted you" she brushed a hand over his chest,"I would have had  
you along time ago"  
  
"I...."  
  
"I'm tired" she yawned,"What does a girl have to do to get some food around here?"  
************************************ 


	2. Hold on to yourself

She curled up on the couch, resting her feet on his lap."He's not funny"  
  
"Craig Kilborn? He's funn!"  
  
Jing Mei shook her head,"Cute, but not funny"  
  
"You'd love Los Angeles if you like him" Carter replied, bitterly,  
clicking the remote.  
  
  
"How do you know tall dorky Irish men don't turn me on?" Jing Mei chuckled, pointing  
to Conan O' Brien on the tv.  
  
He turned to her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Just then, as Carter's cheeks turned bright red, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Saved by the bell" he muttered, lifting her feet and setting them back   
on the couch.  
  
Jing Mei sat up, shaking her head as the television flashed in front of her.  
"I knew it!"  
  
Carter returned up the stairs with the cartons of chinese food."Knew what?"  
  
"Your jealous!" she jumped up  
  
"Of Craig, in LA?"  
  
"No! That I never told you..." Jing Mei stopped.  
  
Carter rested the food on the coffee table and rubbed his neck, "Deb"  
  
"Cause I am"  
  
They blushed, each looking away.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Jing Mei nodded,"But I'm not blond, so I wasn't sure about.."  
  
Carter made a face,sinking back down on the couch.  
********************************  
what is it in me that refuses to believe  
this isn't easier than the real thing.  
*******************************  
  
"You could say something" her voice grew huffy  
  
"Give me a minute!" he snapped,"You, Deb, MY FRIEND, just told me that  
you like me.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Carter winced,"I..you're not blond"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and picked up a pillow."Rephrase that"  
  
"You..well"  
  
"I should go.." Jing Mei grabbed her coat from the side of the chair.  
  
Carter leaned forward,holding his face in his hands."Susan's blond"  
  
"Yeah, you make me wanna stay" she muttered  
  
"No, I mean, it didn't work out" Carter wrinkled his brow."Same thing   
with Roxanne, and .."  
  
"This is a fun conversation" Jing Mei muttered  
  
"Deb" he stood up,"Wait"  
  
She froze, and turned to face him."What?"  
********************************  
My love  
you know that you're my best friend.  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
and my love  
let nothing come between us  
my love for you is strong and true.  
*********************************  
"Maybe it's the blonds" Carter said sheepishly,"I refuse to believe it's me"  
  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow,"Like I said, this has been fun"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders."I do"  
  
"I didn't ask you to get married" Jing Mei burst out laughing.  
  
Carter's face fell  
  
"I..oh man" Jing Mei sunk down onto the overstuffed chair.  
  
"Care to rephrase?" he cocked his head to the side and smirked.  
  
"You like me too?"  
  
He nodded  
  
Jing Mei stood up."Okay"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
She pressed herself against him, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Well.." Carter reached behind her and slid the jacket off,"You're staying?"  
  
Jing Mei nodded,"I told you I didn't trust your intentions" 


End file.
